S1E2
Previous Episode | Next Episode The UGWL Universe was ready for another smashing episode of UGWL, cheering loudly for all their favorite superstars. Sadly for them they ended up with people such as Eric Sparrow, Eddli, and EG Floe. Slingblade vs Dragon(W) Last Man Standing The rivalry between Slingblade and Dragon would continue in the next episode, where the two would face each other in a last man standing match. Completely showing his russian pride, Dragon now wearing his russian flag shirt and ushanka was now ready for battle. Slingblade, in his american flag jacket, was unable to stop the russian invader, as he easily was able to plow through any defensive move Slingblade would try to do. Dragon was constantly taunting and was able to get Sling weak enough to where he couldn't get up in time to make the 10 count. Eric Sparrow VS Donte(W) Career match Due to Eric almost killing Ben in the last match, the GM SkyRocket ordered him to put his career on the line and possibly save his job, or refuse and be instantly fired. Eric accepted the challenge, but sadly for him, he had to face the debuting Donte. Donte, with the crowd completely behind him, destroyed Eric Sparrow. Donte picks up the win in a very short match and Eric is later fired backstage. Arab Oil VS Muhammad Hassan & Daivari(W) WWE Tag Team championship match The newly formed tag team, Arab Oil (Hakan and Radical Islam) was set to face the WWE Tag Team Champions (due to technical limitions of SVR07) Muhammad Hassan & Daivari. However, the team of Arab Oil would quickly learn that Hassan & Daivari were way past their level in skill, and they were very quickly defeated. Kevin(W) vs Eddli The always smiling Eddli made his way to the ring ready to face any opponent, but unfortunately and surprisingly for him, his mortal enemy Kevin was debuting tonight against him. "I can hear dorks but I don't see them" Kevin exclaimed as he made his way down to the ring in this dark arena. After finding Eddli, the two started brawling. For some reason unknown to even the GM, Missus Jzzb at this time decided to walk out in the middle of this match and walk around the ring. Kevin gets the easy win due to the distraction from Missus Jzzb. Mega Man VS Skeleton(W) Backstage Brawl Unknown to the GM, Skeleton and Mega Man decided to fight backstage, ruining all the equipment and breaking tons of boxes. For some other reason, Ref Keighley was backstage with them and counting the pinfall attemps. Mega Man was also confused on why Ref Keighley was backstage and let Skeleton get the sneaky roll-up victory on him. Hungry Z VS Those Guys(W)(Hiemerdongle, Spirit, Awcko) Not much is known about this match (And realistically that's probably for the better), but what we do know is that Hungry Z was unable to beat Those Guys and lost very quickly. EG Floe(W 3 falls) vs Waldo(0 falls) 15 minute Iron Man match The main event of the show saw EG floe take on the master of hiding, Waldo. Waldo, while thinking he was hidden in the middle of the ring, was sadly noticed very quickly by EG floe and he was able to get 3 pinfalls on him very quickly. Soon enough, the match ended, and EG floe was declared the winner. Category:Season 1